


репетиторство.

by lykretsiya



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: ау, в которой мунбёль — преподавательница литературы, сола — репетиторка по вокалу, а хвисы — их ученицы, которые ждут, когда мунсаны наконец поженятся.





	репетиторство.

Мунбёль откладывает последний проверенный тест на край стола и откидывается на стуле, разминая затёкшие плечи; Сола почти слышит, как она стонет, и пропускает мимо ушей вопрос своей ученицы, засматриваясь на то, как рубашка Мунбёль съезжает, обнажая ключицу.

— Мисс Ким, — ещё раз зовёт Хвиин, щёлкая пальцами перед её лицом.

Сола крайне неубедительно делает вид, что просто не расслышала, и просит повторить. Хвиин игнорирует её просьбу и игриво улыбается:

— Знаете, я знакома кое с кем, кто может помочь вам в организации свадьбы. То есть, — она делает паузу, во время которой до Солы доходит смысл ранее сказанного, и её щёки и уши начинают гореть от смущения; Хвиин продолжает: — если вы сами ещё не нашли кого-то.

О, у этой несносной девчонки Хвиин нет ни капли стыда, и она отпускает шутки по поводу влюблённости Солы каждый чёртов раз! 

То есть...

Это совсем не так! Ведь Сола определённо не влюблена в эту галантную, умную, привлекательную... Эм, в смысле... Разве что совсем немного? В любом случае — это не повод для шуток.

И — в любом случае — Сола смущённо прокашливается, неохотно отводя взгляд от расслабленной Мунбёль, и грозно воззаряется на Хвиин, надеясь хотя бы так поднять свой авторитет в её глазах. Спойлер: на Хвиин это не действует, а её робость пусть и выглядит натурально, но Сола ни за что на это не купится.

— Занятие окончено, Чон Хвиин, — официально подытоживает Сола, поднимаясь из-за учительского стола.

Хвиин, подхватив свою сумку с учебниками, тоже встаёт и отвешивает неглубокий вежливый поклон.

— Это было довольно продуктивное занятие, мисс Ким, — говорит она, и в голосе слышится смех, которого там быть не должно. — До встречи, мисс Ким.

Сола угрюмо наблюдает за удаляющейся спиной Хвиин ровно до тех пор, пока она не скрывается на лестнице, после чего неловко заламывает пальцы и застывает перед дверью в кабинет, где сидит Мунбёль.

В этой школе у Солы две ученицы — Чон Хвиин и Ан Хеджин, и они обе занимаются в одни и те же дни недели с разницей в полчаса, поэтому между занятиями Сола иногда-- эм, очень часто? приглашает Мунбёль перекусить с ней, если она не занята. К удивлению Солы, не занята Мунбёль бывает почти всегда, хотя её рассказы о постоянной работе преподавательницы едва ли пестрят свободным от проверки тестов и планирования занятий временем.

Сола честно пытается не придавать этому какого-то особого значения, но вот Хвиин успевает придумать тысяча и одну причину такого странного стечения обстоятельств. И, конечно, спросить, когда они собираются пожениться, потому что это, кажется, её любимая шутка.

Не то чтобы Мунбёль хоть раз была груба с Солой или делала что-то, от чего ей становилось некомфортно, но перед дверью в её класс Сола всегда чувствует себя неуютно, словно она собирается оторвать Мунбёль от важной работы ради глупого ланча, и это что-то непомерно ужасное.

Сола вытирает влажные ладони о юбку, глубоко вздыхает и нажимает на ручку двери, просовывая голову в щель. Мунбёль, до этого потягивающаяся на стуле, вытянув руки поперёк стола, поднимает на неё взгляд и лениво улыбается, выпрямляясь; когда она улыбается, она использует нос, и лицо выглядит немного странно, но Соле это кажется очаровательным (Хвиин после такого бы не отстала от неё ни на шаг, не переставая сыпать бесконечными остротами).

— Уже закончила? — спрашивает Мунбёль, отодвигаясь на стуле и медленно вставая.

Она упирается ладонями в поясницу и несильно выгибается; Сола помнит, что у Мунбёль ужасно затекает спина после очередной пачки тестов, и хочет предложить массаж, но находит это слегка отталкивающим, поэтому ничего не говорит и лишь кивает.

— Как у Хвиин дела с вокалом? Она хорошо написала тест, и я надеюсь, что у тебя она тоже пользуется успехом.

Сола не может сдержаться и закатывает глаза. Мунбёль сгребает свои вещи из ящиков стола и перекладывает всё в сумку.

— Она-- — Сола запинается, вспоминая предложение Хвиин по организации свадьбы. — Она очень способная девушка, и у неё действительно отлично получается, просто...

Сола делает неопределённый жест рукой, не зная, как выразить свои мысли, не говоря при этом никаких смущающих вещей. Мунбёль понимающе кивает и подталкивает Солу к выходу.

— Шутит по поводу того, что нам пора пожениться?

Сола глупо моргает и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в итоге так ничего не выдавливает.

— О, кажется, это становится её фишкой, — смеётся Мунбёль, когда они спускаются по лестнице. — Хвиин говорит, что мы похожи на женатую парочку, и, знаешь, не то чтобы она сильно ошибается.

Щёки Солы покрываются красными пятнами, потому что слышать подобное от Хвиин и слышать подобное от Мунбёль — это совершенно разные вещи. Возможно, Сола чувствует себя немного счастливой, но это не точно.

Они вместе спускаются до столовой, где занимают привычное место у окна. Сола помнит, что примерно в это время у Хвиин начинаются занятия в кружках, поэтому до них она коротает время в столовой со своей подругой Хвасой, Ан Хеджин, которая как раз готовится к занятию с Солой.

Краем глаза Сола замечает, как Хваса говорит что-то на ухо Хвиин, и Хвиин смеётся, не отрывая взгляда от них с Мунбёль.

— Кажется, они продумывают нашу любовную историю, — отрываясь от своего обеда, говорит Мунбёль. — Как думаешь, кто делает первый шаг? 

Сола наклоняется, роясь в своей сумке, и волосы падают ей на лицо; Мунбёль перегибается через стол и заправляет волосы ей за ухо. От этого Сола смущается ещё больше, чем до этого, и глухо бурчит себе под нос: 

— Ты, разумеется.

— О, и почему же? 

Кисло улыбнувшись, Сола машет рукой в сторону Хвиин и Хвасы.

— Потому что я, очевидно, молчала бы до последнего, страшась отказа.

Собственно, это даже не выдумка, а в Мунбёль влюблена почти вся женская половина педагогического состава школы и часть родительниц её учениц. Хвиин только усугубляет ситуацию, но долго злиться на неё просто не получается.

— Смотря что считать первым шагом, — пожимает плечом Мунбёль. Сола кладёт подбородок на руку и подаётся вперёд. — Фактически это ты первая пригласила меня на ланч.

Сола не хочет об этом вспоминать, потому что это был один из самых неловких моментов в её жизни, ведь Мунбёль тогда была такой энергичной и весёлой, что Сола едва сдержалась, чтобы не выпалить предложение встречаться.

И, да, если следовать этой логике, то Сола действительно делает первый шаг.

— Это всего лишь подружеский жест, — отнекивается она, чувствуя, что над ней просто издеваются.

— Может быть, — загадочно улыбается Мунбёль.

Сола ждёт продолжения, но Мунбёль ничего не говорит.

— Может быть что? 

— Может быть это выглядело так, словно ты хочешь пригласить меня на свидание.

Сола давится воздухом от возмущения, потому что она точно издевается. И определённо состоит в сговоре с парочкой Хвиин и Хвасы.

— Не волнуйся ты так, — непринуждённо продолжает Мунбёль. — Я была бы польщена, если бы ты была в меня влюблена.

Проходящая мимо Хвиин прыскает в кулак: 

— 'Если бы'!

Мунбёль тоже смеётся, и Сола хочет обидеться, но банально не может. Смех у Мунбёль хриплый и низкий, как и её голос, и Соле действительно нравится его слушать.

Вот уж действительно — 'если бы'.

♡

— Хвиин была права: в том, что вы с мисс Мун всё ещё не встречайтесь, виноваты только вы, — говорит Хваса в конце занятия, собирая свои вещи.

Хваса немного смелее и наглее Хвиин, которая пока стабильно держится на полунамёках и шутливых подначиваниях с самого начала семестра. Менее щекотливой от этого ситуация не становится, и Сола роняет ноты, резко оборачиваясь на Хвасу.

— Кхм.

Сола поднимает взгляд на звук и сталкивается с насмешливым взглядом стоящей в дверном проёме Мунбёль.

Этот день никогда не закончится и точно доведёт Солу до греха.

— Внесу гипотезу, — Мунбёль доходит до Хвасы и подаёт ей тетрадь, — что, если виновата не _Сола_ , а мисс Мун, которая не понимает намёков.

Хваса застёгивает свою сумку и оценивающе разглядывает Мунбёль.

— Маловероятно, ведь мисс Мун прекрасно понимает намёки мисс Ким.

Мунбёль пожимает плечом; Хваса, обернувшись перед дверью, покидает класс, оставляя Солу в растерянности.

— Ты делаешь только хуже, — упрекает Сола Мунбёль, которая наклоняется, чтобы подобрать ноты с пола. — Это непрофессионально!

Мунбёль занимает место Хвасы.

— Это _было бы_ непрофессионально, если бы ты была в постоянном педагогическом составе школы. Хотя, думаю, это всё ещё можно назвать интрижкой на работе.

— Да как ты-- да как вы-- Мунбёль! 

Она не может сдержать улыбку.

♡

Соле приятно думать, что Мунбёль была бы польщена, если бы она была в неё влюблена, но в то же время неловко — о том, как Мунбёль ничего не отрицает перед Хвиин и Хвасой, поэтому, пропустив мимо ушей все подначки Хвиин, спускается на ланч в гордом одиночестве. Хваса выглядит удивлённой, Хвиин — расстроенной.

Если честно, Сола даже не смотрит (это сложно) на Мунбёль во время занятия с Хвиин и не заходит после проверить, составит ли она ей компанию, и от этого немного гадко. Мунбёль... она на самом-то деле не делает ничего плохого, и Сола знает, что, если попросить, то она перестанет подливать масло в огонь богатого воображения Хвиин, просто Сола хочет немного отыграться и не придумывает ничего лучше.

В прочем, планы Солы редко сбываются.

— Я не пойму, на что ты обижена, пока ты мне об этом не скажешь, — говорит Мунбёль ей на ухо, и Сола вздрагивает всем телом от неожиданности.

Светлые, завивающиеся на концах волосы Мунбёль щекочут плечи, и Сола чувствует, как Мунбёль прижимается грудью к её спине, и это _слишком_. Краем глаза Сола замечает, как Хвиин с Хвасой улыбаются и показывают ей большие пальцы.

Сола стонет и кладёт голову на руки. Мунбёль наклоняется вместе с ней.

— Ты всё испортила! 

Мунбёль упирается острым подбородком в плечо Солы, и ей явно неудобно в таком положении, но она не жалуется.

— Я хотела, чтобы эти две несносные девчонки увидели, что мы не парочка.

Выпрямившись и заняв место напротив Солы, Мунбёль смеётся.

— Поиграем в 'правду или правду'? — спрашивает она, перегибаясь через стол, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Солы сквозь волосы и руки.

— В этой игре нет выбора.

— И оттого она интереснее оригинала.

Сола поднимает голову, пальцами зачёсывает волосы назад и, смирившись со своей судьбой, соглашается.

— Только я первая!

Мунбёль ничего не имеет против, с лёгкостью уступая первенство, и Сола видит в этом явный подвох.

— Почему ты укрепляешь их уверенность в том, что мы в шаге от отношений? 

Мунбёль пожимает плечом.

— Потому что это весело, — она взглядом указывает на сияющую улыбкой Хвиин. Сола хмурится. — Моя очередь: почему тебя настолько сильно задевает то, что они себе придумывают, если это не является правдой? 

Сола в ступоре пялится на свои руки, не зная, как ответить.

Потому, что Хвиин права больше, чем думает? Потому, что Сола действительно по уши влюблена в Мунбёль и боится отказа? Потому, что Сола завидует самой себе из фантазий несносных девчонок Хвиин и Хвасы? 

От этих мыслей Сола чувствует себя неуютно под внимательным взглядом Мунбёль, и её уши горят, и сердце бьётся так же, как когда она в первый раз приходит позвать Мунбёль на ланч. Это просто глупо, господи.

— Меня не--

Мунбёль не слушает, что там пытается выдавить Сола, и перебивает, привлекая к себе внимание тем, что сильнее перегибается через стол и касается руки Солы своей.

— Переформулирую вопрос: насколько правдой является то, что Хвиин с Хвасой себе придумывают, раз это тебя так задевает? 

У Солы потеют ладони.

— Вчера после урока Хваса сказала, что я — тот тип женщин, которые сначала смиренно ждут первого шага, но в итоге делают его сами.

Мунбёль обвивает пальцы вокруг запястья Солы, и Сола издаёт громкий внутренний крик, переваривая то, что она ей говорит.

Если Мунбёль издевается, то это совершенно не смешно, а если нет, то...

_О господи._

— И это — твой первый шаг? 

Свободной рукой Мунбёль заправляет Соле за ухо несуществующую прядь волос.

— Смотря что считать первым шагом.

Сола злится — действительно злится и вырывает своё запястье из пальцев Мунбёль.

— Преподавательскому составу запрещено распространяться о своих отношениях и ориентации, знаешь ли, — не отступает Мунбёль, тем не менее отклоняясь назад. — Но я бы ответила, если бы ты спросила.

Сола глупо хлопает глазами, и это, кажется, входит в привычку рядом с Мунбёль.

— Так ты--? 

— Верно, — кивает Мунбёль, не обращая внимание на то, что Сола не договаривает.

— И ты--?

— Именно. 

Сола шумно выдыхает, не веря в происходящее; Мунбёль, решив, что Сола больше в шоке, чем злится, обходит её и встаёт позади, укладывая руки ей на плечи. 

— Давай встречаться?.. — жалко давит из себя Сола, не в силах придумать что-нибудь более романтичное. 

Впрочем, Мунбёль всё устраивает.

♡

Сола отпускает Хвиин пораньше, надеясь успеть... много чело успеть, если честно; не то чтобы это что-то непристойное, к тому же они в школе, но--

— Горизонт чист, — говорит Мунбёль с порога и в несколько шагов преодолевает расстояние между ними. 

Позабыв про ноты и свои вещи, Сола с удовольствием разрешает Мунбёль обнять себя за талию и закидывает руки ей на плечи. Соле нравится целоваться с Мунбёль, потому что Мунбёль восхитительная, а ещё потому, что её волосы очень мягкие, а губы тёплые, а после они...

От грохота выпавшей из рук Хвиин сумки Сола приходит в ужас и в панике не слишком аккуратно отталкивает от себя Мунбёль. 

— Так вы-- так вы правда-- 

Чон Хвиин лишается дара речи, и Сола обвела бы этот день красным маркером в календаре, если бы не была в ужасе. Мунбёль же, напротив, выглядит до тошнотворного спокойно, и это ещё больше нервирует Солу; Мунбёль поправляет свою рубашку с самым непринуждённым видом и, кажется, совершенно не волнуется. 

— Вы! — пищит Хвиин, подпрыгивая на месте. — Вы--! То есть-- О ГОСПОДИ. 

Сола полностью с ней согласна. 

_О господи._

— Я-- я никому не скажу, честно! — лопочет Хвиин, продолжая прыгать на месте и, кажется, даже не замечая этого. — Только Хвасе? Можно я скажу Хвасе? 

Сола хочет уволиться прямо сейчас, но она даже здесь не работает. 

— Только Хвасе, хорошо? — встречает Мунбёль, возвращая свои руки на талию Солы; Сола дёргается, но не отходит. — У нас могут быть проблемы, знаешь ли. Или ты думала, что я держала это в тайне просто так? 

Хвиин интенсивно кивает и, схватив свою сумку с пола, пулей вылетает из класса, шумно прыгая по ступенькам лестницы. Забытая ей тетрадь так и остаётся лежать на столе. 

Не нужно быть ясновидящей, чтобы понять, что Сола собирается с силами, чтобы отчитать Мунбёль как следует за всё хорошее, поэтому Мунбёль, принимая защитную позицию, крепко обнимает Солу и нежно целует её в висок. Сола это обожает, и этот раз не становится исключением. 

— Рано или поздно они бы всё равно узнали, — парирует Мунбёль на так и не заданное 'зачем'. — И посмотри на это с хорошей стороны: теперь они будут слишком смущены, чтобы задавать неудобные вопросы. 

Сола разворачивается в объятиях Мунбёль и щёлкает её по носу.

— А ты посмотри с плохой: они могут захотеть стать подружками невест. 

Мунбёль впервые на памяти Солы глупо хлопает глазами, но быстро приходит в себя, довольно улыбаясь. 

— То есть, свадьба всё же будет? 

Сола прикусывает язык и жмурится, не веря в то, что действительно происходит. 

— А когда?

Они вернулись к началу.


End file.
